Stranger than Fanfiction
by Anigo-kurai
Summary: They usually enjoyed reading Fanfiction, but one struck them as, well, familliar. A collection of short drabbles that are truely Stranger than Fiction. [RiSo][Soku]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unlike the rest of you I actually DO own Kingdom Hearts. It's in my Playstation right now.

Authors Note: Based on actual events

It was another one of those Saturdays. The ones with absolutely nothing to do, so that's what they did . . . absolutely nothing. Riku had managed to slip away from his house for a few hours to go and visit Sora, which, for both teens made the day that much better.

They'd rummaged through the movie closet for something to watch, but nothing looked even remotely appealing, so they gave up on that quickly and ever since that changed the lineup for the Saturday morning cartoons, even Sora stopped watching (which was _really _saying something)

So now they just say on Sora's bed listening to _The Black Mages_ play. J-E-N-O-V-A was on again, the third time that hour . . . so much for the "random" feature.

Riku was leaning back against Sora's headboard tilting his head backward and staring at the abyss of the ceiling, which was not exactly infinite, so he, instead, let his eyes slide shut. In his lap, Sora lay as he had been doing all day, seemingly asleep saved for his foot that was hanging off the edge of the bed twitching to the beat (there was nothing to tap against) and his fingers which drummed on Riku's thigh as if he was playing Uematsu-sama's part of the Organ. It was official, boredom had taken over.

Neither one of them had said anything in the past hour and a half, even when that song came on . . . again. It was all right though, silence worked for them, besides, it was a comfortable silence.

That is, until there was a low rumbling sound that wasn't from the stereo.

"I think I'm hungry." Sora groaned stopping his invisible organ playing to speak.

Riku felt a smile come on as Sora spoke. "You _think_?" he asked never opening his eyes.

Sora nodded against Riku's leg as his fingers started playing again. "Yeah- I'm not sure if I'm actually hungry of not. It might just be this onslaught of boredom that's talking."

Riku chuckled. "Then what was that noise just now? How do you explain that?"

"Boredom."

"Tch."

A few minutes passed and the conversation died down. Just when they were about to drift off into sleep, the rumble returned.

"Yeah." Sora confirmed sitting up finally, "I'm hungry."

"Then go get something to eat." Riku sighed shoving Sora closer to the edge of the bed.

"Not when you say it like some sort of demand!"

"Well, if you're hungry, you should get something to eat. You know, that usually helps right?"

"Now you're gonna patronize me!?"

"If that's what you wanna call it." Riku's smile got even more broad as he cracked an eye open to find Sora sitting with his arms crossed across his chest and that pout on his lips in an attempt to scowl at him.

"You _still_ look cute." And his eye closed again.

Sora growled punching Riku in the shoulder and earning an amused laugh from him.

"Fine!" The flustered boy raged, pouncing the elder and straddling him in order to trap him, as he'd done countless times before, "If you're gonna be like that-"

Riku shook his head and tried to stifle his laughter.

"What?!" Sora demanded, "Riku! Look at me!"

The older boy obeyed letting his smile die down into a conniving smirk, which surprised Sora enough to give Riku the opportunity he needed.

Trapping the boy's face in his hands, Riku swiftly pulled him in for a surprise kiss before releasing him just as easily.

"What was that for?!"

Riku shrugged wearing a "What? I-didn't- do- anything." expression.

"What? I didn't do anything. Not that you didn't _want_ me to do that is."

Sora's cheeks turned slightly pink at that, but being one who was quick, he was easily able to hide the tint by turning away and crossing his arms. He wore a contemplative pout.

"I wouldn't say that." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Riku inquired crawling to the edge of the bed to join Sora, sitting slightly behind him.

"You- you stopped. I didn't want that."

Riku leaned over Sora's shoulder, being sure to take in as much of his scent as possible before exhaling deeply into his neck, "So, I was in the wrong. You wanted more?"

Sora silenced as Riku gently took and earlobe between his teeth and silently wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist.

"I guess I could comply."

As if on cue, Sora's stomach chose to betray him. He tried to ignore the annoying rumbling only to have Riku pull away.

"But first you have to take care of that growling. It can be a bit distracting."

"Gah! Fine!" Sora exclaimed giving in to his body's request, "but you're coming with me."

Riku shrugged again. "'Kay."

Once downstairs, Sora busied himself in the kitchen preparing himself a sandwich. "Hey, Riku. You want anything?"

"Nah." Riku answered leaning against the island in the center of the kitchen, "I get a break today. I'll get something on my break."

"Don't even mention your job around me," Sora commanded setting the ingredients he needed on the counter, "unless you're telling me you quit."

Riku smiled and shook his head. He'd been looking for another job for months but so far, no one had called him back. Being a restaurant host was not benefiting to him.

Shaking away his thoughts of work, Riku decided to focus on other things. He scanned the room for something to distract him. He expected this something to be Sora, but to his own surprise he chanced upon the computer room first and a light went off in his head.

"Hey, Sora." He called as he made his way into the adjacent room where the computer was set up. "I wanna check something on the internet. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Sora replied around a mouthful of turkey sandwich, "Go ahead."

He _had_ to check if any of his favorite authors had updated their fics. Quickly accessing the website he searched for FrozenLioness . . . nothing yet. No matter, maybe tomorrow. He really wanted to read an update of Blueberry sky. After all, it was The prequel to that that got him hooked on fanfics in the first place. '_Okay then,_' he thought to himself typing in a second name, '_How about Mrs. Paper . . ._' Nothing there either. That was okay as well. He'd just submit another guess for the next letter of the alphabet and be on his way. "U is for . . . Uncontrollable."

He wanted to read more of the "Frog Prince" fic from Vash's Girl, but he was so far behind in that fic, he knew he wouldn't have time to read it all. _'Okay, fine then. I'll just look for something new.'_

Clicking the "just in" link on the home page, he began reading titles and summaries for anything that sparked his interest.

Beside him, Sora sat cross-legged on the floor chewing on another piece of sandwich. Not being one who was really into fanfiction, he was content with the summaries Riku told him. To Riku, it was like an addiction and as long as it didn't hurt the boy, Sora wouldn't protest against it.

Riku happened upon a certain fic called "Dear Diary" It was a collection of short fictions-a Drabble-fest of sorts. Those were always fun to read there weren't very many chapters so Riku wouldn't feel a commitment to it. He checked the author's nameand noted that it was someone he'd never even heard of before: "Anigo-kurai"

"What?" he whispered to himself.

"What?" Sora repeated as he rose to his knees alongside Riku to look at the screen.

"Oh." Riku began in slight shock, not having noticed that Sora had entered the room, "A new fic. It's called 'Dear Diary'."

"Well," Sora prodded, "What's it about?"

"I don't know yet." He clicked the link and read the first chapter's disclaimer.

"_Well unlike the rest of you, I actually DO own Kingdom Hearts. It's in my Playstation right now." _

Riku shook his head and scoffed wearing and amused smirk, "She's such an idiot . . . She says she owns Kingdom Hearts . . . in her _console._"

Sora scoffed as well.

"_Based on actual events."_

Intriguing, probably things that she and her boyfriend had done . . . Riku read on:

"_It was another one of those Saturdays. The ones with absolutely nothing to do, so that's what they did . . . absolutely nothing. Riku had managed to slip away from his house for a few hours to go and visit Sora, which, for both teens made the day that much better."_

In the story, they had listened to _The Black Mages_ and eaten turkey sandwiches.

"Um . . . Sora . . . What kind of sandwich did you make for yourself?"

"Turkey. Why?"

Riku silenced.

More phrases began to stick out, _"Fine!" The flustered boy raged, pouncing the elder and straddling him in order to trap him, as he'd done countless times before, "If you're gonna be like that-"_

_Riku leaned over Sora's shoulder, being sure to take in as much of his scent as possible before exhaling deeply into his neck, "So, I was in the wrong. You wanted more?"_

"_Don't even mention your job around me," Sora commanded setting the ingredients he needed on the counter, "unless you're telling me you quit." _

He mentioned these occurrences to Sora.

"You're just getting paranoid that's all."

Riku read on.

"_. . . Riku caught a glance of the clock and sprung out of his seat. 3:23- seven minutes to get to work before he'd be late . . . again. He hadn't realized that so much time had passed by."_

Riku sighed in relief. Maybe Sora was right. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

It was then Riku caught a glance at the clock and sprung out of his seat. 3:23- seven minutes to get to work before he'd be late . . . again. He hadn't realized that so much time had passed by.

Reaching into his pocket for his keys, he dashed out of the room to grab his shoes and his apron before calling back to Sora.

"Sorry, Sora! I've gotta go!" he said apologetically, "I'll call you later, okay?"

Sora stood and waved at him, admittedly, a bit disappointed and turned to the computer to turn it off, but not before noticing the last sentences of the chapter.

"_Reaching into his pocket for his keys, he dashed out of the room to grab his shoes and his apron before calling back to Sora. _

"_Sorry, Sora! I've gotta go!" he said apologetically, "I'll call you later, okay?"_

Author's ending note: Okay, so that's that. This is my very first attempt at actually submitting anything. (I'm more of a music writer anyway.) What do you think? Please review and let me know.

Anigo


	2. Finger Puppets

Authors little tid-bit thingy: Chapter 2 isn't very long actually the shortest one that I've written so far (Especially considering this is only chapter freakin' 2, ne?) but nonetheless, I like this one. I hope you will too. It was fun when it happened and it was fun to write.

* * *

Okay- now it was just getting annoying. But if Sora was having a good time, then Riku would grin and bear it all. He turned his head and pretended not to notice that his left hand had been completely taken over.

Sora laughed as if he was having the time of his life and, from the sound of it, he really was. He encompassed Riku's hand and was busying himself with it. Lifting fingers, wrapping fabric, tying knots, wrapping more, tying more.

Riku could barely move his hand anymore as he heaved a long sigh trying to wiggle his fingers.

"What are you _doing_?" He finally murmured, bringing his free hand upward to support his chin.

"Wait." Sora instructed patting the back of Riku's captive hand. "I'm almost done."

"Sora," Riku groaned a few minutes later, "I can't feel my fingers."

"Okaaaaaaay . . . aaaaannnnnddd DONE!!"

Sora cheered as he presented the finished product to the other boy humming the Final Fantasy victory music. Riku lifted his hand up to take a look at whatever the hell it was that his friend had turned his hand into.

His hand was tied up in what looked like hundreds of thin strips of leather. The strands were intricately intertwined with each one of his fingers. In reality there were only ten strips, maybe fifteen tops.

"What is it?" he asked unsure what to think of it at all. Everything was crissed and crossed in every direction, making a wild-looking net thing-a-ma-jig.

Sora was silent as he played with what he'd done with Riku's hand. He fidgeted with the dangling strings before taking a few and pulling them upward, making Riku's fingers rise accordingly.

"I think I could put on a show like this." Sora chirped, "What do you think?"

Riku sighed shaking his head and taking his hand back as his own. "You . . ." He began untying the lose knots and unweaving the braids binding his hand, "You're hopeless." He quickly became frustrated with the entanglement as he only seemed to make everything tighter.

"Here." Sora smiled taking Riku's hand into his own, "I'll help you get it off."

* * *

Author's ending little tid-bit thingy: So, How was it? Short, sweet, straight to the point? Anyway, even if people don't read this, I'll still keep posting I've still got a few more of these stories up my sleeve, and more are sure to come, so- stay tuned! 


	3. Wakeup call

**Author's little tid-bit thingy:** If other authors write lemons, I guess this would be lemonade. Not quite "lemon" status, more on the sweet side, and doesn't really include all of the hard-core "pulp" so many of you are used to reading and may come to expect. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone, but I don't want to disgrace the sanctity of this perfect relationship with a bitter and tasteless lemon.

* * *

"Sora, you do know that Dial-up sucks out loud don't you?"

"Yeah . . . but it's what we have, so deal with it."

They sighed simultaneously, Riku, drumming his fingers against the desk after clicking the chapter labeled "Wake-up call" and Sora, drumming his fingers against Riku. Both were waiting for Sora's incredibly slow computer to download the third chapter of the "Dear Diary" fic. They had had some trouble finding it again since the author had changed the title to "Stranger than Fanfiction." But now that they had found it, (using the search engine to find the author's pen name) all they had to do was wait for the computer to wake up and work!

"Let's see. How will this one start? This is the third chapter, right?"

"Yeah, it'll probably start off right in the middle of things like all of the others. Either that or she'll start it and leave it hanging never to return to it."

"Yeah." Riku groaned, "These fiction writers seem to do that a lot, but I guess that's okay. It's not so bad having a little bit of privacy after all, right? Especially with one like that Anigo-chick running around."

"I thought it was a dude who was writing this one," Sora chimed a bit confused, "isn't that what it said in the profile?"

Riku sighed hanging his head in incredulity. "C'mon, Sora. A dude named Jesycha . . . ?"

Sora hummed softly mulling the thought over a bit in his mind before answering cautiously, "With a spelling like that, you can't be so sure." He earned a contemplative nod from Riku.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sora nodded in triumph.

"I still think it's a chick though." Riku smirked

The page started to appear slowly on the screen, meeting a couple of anxious teens' excited faces as they studied.

Finally, the page was complete:

-----

It was early, still too dark outside to really tell if it was late night or early morning. It was at this unclear hour that Sora stirred in response to something brushing against the back of his neck. Shuddering slightly, Sora attempted to move- maybe get up and find out what had waken him, only to discover that he had been rendered immobile.

He soon found that it was due to an arm that was draped around his waist holding him close to a warm figure. That something brushed across his neck a second time and Sora was able to conclude that it had been nothing more than Riku's breathing.

Sora smiled sleepily _'. . . that's right . . . He stayed over tonight. How could I have forgotten? After all of that.'_

"All of that" being when Riku had held him crushingly close that night, chuckling darkly and whispering in his ear.

"I want you."

Sora had only been too happy to oblige. After all, it had been so long since he had been able to really spend time alone with Riku without the constant wonder of "what if something comes up?" looming about them. He gave in wordlessly to Riku's embrace and his kiss, the teasing of his fingers as they played with his skin, softly removing clothing and exposing bare flesh. Soft lips traveling, exploring that skin, memorizing its shape, temperature, texture. Skin and muscle was so perfectly balanced in him . . . in them both, and Sora could do little more than smile and crush the older boy's body closer to his own attempting to merge the two of them completely.

And why not? It had been so long, after all, since they'd been together like this. Sora wanted as much of it as he could possibly get . . . He wanted all of Riku to himself. He knew it sounded a bit selfish of him, even in his own mind, but that mattered very little to him, at least not enough for him to care in the slightest. Riku _wanted_ him, eh? Well, Sora wanted _Riku_, and Sora was always the kind to take what he wanted.

And so . . .

He took it!

A slow smirk played on his usually so innocent lips and his blue eyes, usually so clear and untainted, became clouded and dark with his intentions. Something that Riku may have caught –that is- if he hadn't been so pre-occupied with the rest of Sora's body.

Which was perfect for Sora.

Surprising the older male completely, Sora shifted his weight, easily pushing Riku backward so Sora finally had the upper-hand. He towered over Riku's dazed form as a predator would, eyeing his prize. Tonight, Sora would be in charge. He would be the one who caused Riku to plea, to cry out for more. He would be the more dominant of the two. And he planned to keep it that way.

Even when Riku's sea-green eyes glared intently up at him, the elder met only an un-intimidated, almost ravenous pair of icy-blue. To that, both teens released a dark grin. Riku allowed himself to be taken Sora's captive and Sora exercised his power over Riku and took pleasure in the fact that he was the only one who could.

"After all of that" and he had forgotten until now as he relaxed again in the comfort of Riku's protecting arms. Those arms that trapped him once again as they slept, sheltering him through dreams.

The sun was beginning to peek in at the two through Sora's window even though the blinds were drawn.

"I want you." Came a hushed whisper.

Sora was little more than startled. "What was that?"

He could hear Riku chuckling into his neck as he kissed it softly, "I said, 'Good morning'."

Sora relaxed once again and smiled against exhaustion, "Go back to sleep, Riku."

* * *

**Ending little tid-bit thingy:** Let me reiterate, I suck at writing lemons, so I decided not to include it as of yet. There may be a time, however that I come back to update and rewrite this chapter to include one, but until I feel more confident in my lemon abilities, enjoy this lemonade. Sit back, relax, and take a sip. Mm-hmm - 


	4. Moving Day

**Authors little tid-bit thingy:** This is a little bit of a flashback. Most of the other chapters take place after the move. Yeah, I didn't want to confuse anyone, though that's probably what I've just done by telling you this, huh? oops.

Well, forget I've said anything at all and enjoy the story, 'kay?

* * *

He'd been missing from school again today. That would make the . . . third time this week . . . yeah, that sounded about right. If Sora kept this up, he'd never graduate high school on time. It was to this realization that Riku decided to visit his friend after school that Friday. Why not? He had time, and work didn't start until later that afternoon anyway. So why not stop by for a little visit?

When he reached Sora's house, which was only about a fifteen minute walk from school, Riku leaned on the front door debating with himself whether or not to "announce" his arrival. He opted not to (he practically lived there after all) and slowly pushed the front door open as not to disturb anyone inside.

The house was deadly quiet which was a bit unnerving considering- duh! It's _Sora's_ house. Riku began to think maybe Sora wasn't there either. Damn that kid!

That is, until he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Something had fallen . . . a fairly large something from the sound of it.

Riku climbed the staircase onto the second floor, being mindful of the creaks in the floor so he'd make as little noise as possible. Sora's room was all the way down the hall, so it called for even more of his stealth. Nothing that Riku couldn't handle.

Taking extreme caution and slow movements, he crept his way down the hallway as not to reveal his location. He stopped right in front of Sora's door which was open- as usual.

The teen was curled up in the corner of his bed, his back facing the door. He was clinging to one of his pillows as if it was his only means of survival. He really was just a kid- even at seventeen. Riku couldn't help but crack a smile.

A pitiful moaning sound came from the boy and he curled up tighter around his pillow. Though his voice was slightly age-deepened, Sora still knew how to relay a convincing whine.

"Riku, can I die?"

'_What!? What kind of a request is **that**_**?'** Was he sick? Was that why he stayed home? '_And aside from that, how did he know I was here?'_

Riku opened his mouth to ask, only to be beaten to it by that same pitiful whine.

"I heard the door close." He explained, "And you were dragging your fingers against the wall."

Riku hung his head with a sigh and shook it. So much for stealth. Sora's ears missed nothing.

"So can I die, now?" Sora repeated.

"Why would you want to die, Sora?" Riku inquired as he left his belongings on the floor, loosened his uniform tie, and made his way over to sit on Sora's bed, "I'd like it better if you were living."

Sora sighed into his pillow, "Well then, can I at least go to sleep?"

"Sleep . . . ?" Riku repeated in incredulity, _I just got here, after you missed another day of school, and you want to go to sleep now?! _"Fine. You can take a nap, I guess."

"Really?" The younger chirped turning his head to look Riku right in the face. He wore the most adorable smile- practically beaming from ear to ear. His bright blue eyes immediately locked onto Riku's aquamarine. "For two weeks?"

"Two weeks?!"

Sora nodded as if it was the absolute most logical request in the world.

"I said you could take a nap-"

"For two weeks!"

"I didn't say for two weeks."

Sora's bright grin was soon replaced by a pout that only had "brat" written across it 500 times as opposed to the usual 1,000. Riku's shoulders made a sharp slump as he fell against the wall, seriously considering letting Sora sleep for an entire fortnight.

"Why do you wanna sleep so much anyway?" Riku groaned.

"Because I'm tired." Sora used the opportunity to scoot backward until his back was pressing desperately to Riku's leg. He let his head fall again to the bed and nuzzled against Riku's hip.

"You really are pathetic, Sora. You know that, right?"

There was a muffled response into the pillow that Riku couldn't make out.

"You missed school again today."

"I know . . . I was . . . busy."

"With what?"

Sora sighed again pressing even more desperately against his friend. Riku had little choice but to drop all playful notions and comfort the boy. Something was _really_ bothering him and something that bothered Sora automatically bothered Riku. He couldn't let that slide.

Riku laid a hand atop Sora's untamed mass of brown hair and proceeded to stoke him, silently letting him know that he was there for him.

"What's wrong?" Came the verbal assurance.

"Riku . . ." Sora groaned conforming to Riku's touch, "I hate moving."

_That's right! Sora's family is moving tomorrow. He must've been packing this whole time._ Riku hadn't thought much about the move, considering Sora would still be within the same area so he'd go to the same school. And the fact that the new house was even closer to his own helped in that aspect as well.

"I've still gotta do the kitchen and finish my room. The bathroom's done and the game room's packed . . ."

"So your priorities are . . ." Riku prompted submerging his fingers once more into Sora's mane.

"The kitchen and my room."

"Okay then."

Sora's ears perked when he heard the familiar chime in Riku's voice. He turned his head again to face him directly. He flipped his entire body so he wouldn't strain his neck. The light in his eyes had returned and his expression was one of hope and relief.

"So you'll help?"

Sora was greeted by another of Riku's signature attributes: a sick and sinister smirk that was almost always followed by some sort of plan.

"No." he replied, "I figured that I'd stop by just to check up on you, 'cause you know I've got work today."

"AWW! But Riiikuuu," Sora pleaded lifting himself up on his hands and knees. With a swift motion, Sora had swung his leg over Riku, so he was straddling the older boy's waist. Sora leaned his head down and rested his forehead against Riku's, "You can skip work today can't you?"

"You're sounding really desperate there, Sora." Riku chided, his smirk unwavering, "Do you need me that badly? After all, you've gotten so much done on your own already . . ." Riku shifted himself to get up and leave.

"No!" Sora protested pressing his hands to the wall on either side of Riku's head. "Don't go!"

Perfect.

Riku used Sora's position to trap him. On each of the younger boy's hips, Riku placed an open palm. From there, he slowly dragged his fingers up the sensitive flesh of Sora's sides, causing him to shudder and lose his stable place against the wall. Before losing all stability, Riku trapped his friend in a tight embrace pressing him against his body. Riku was easily able to tilt Sora's head slightly, just enough to capture him completely, pressing his lips against the boy's, fully taking advantage of the situation, and position.

Only after he was satisfied, did Riku pull away, "Okay . . . I guess you've got me."

"Yay!" Sora quietly cheered. He was silenced when he realized exactly where he was sitting. "Um . . ." he cleared his throat, "we should be going now."

Riku's smile grew even more sinister, "We don't _have_ to."

"Um . . ." Sora repeated, his face becoming red with embarrassment. He looked, albeit apprehensively, at the elder teen beneath him. Beneath the locks of silver and through the eyes of green, was a heart (or lack thereof) belonging to a malicious schemer. After seventeen years of life with him, training, building, creating, sleeping with him, Sora knew exactly what type of man Riku had become, even if he couldn't always read his mind.

That notion was again proven true when Riku shifted again, this time a bit uncomfortably against Sora, causing him to flinch and he exhaled deeply.

"Stop that." his breathy voice came, as he altered himself trying to push away.

"Stop what?" Riku's voice chided again, even darker now with his intentions, "You mean _this_?"

With that, Riku once again pushed himself upward right between Sora's legs, letting him know exactly what he'd gotten himself into . . . or better, what was going to get into him.

"Riku . . ." it was a little less than a needy whisper against the silver-haired boy's now-bare neck. Sora tugged on Riku's tie and was able to pull it off completely. He was steadily working on the shirt buttons when a pair of strong hands once again found their way to his hips.

"Sora . . ." Riku nearly sang in the younger boy's ear, but because his voice was now so clouded, the melody was lost in translation. He cleverly pulled the boy against him before shoving him away sharply. "Go pack your kitchen."

Now on his back on the edge of his bed, Sora's disappointed blue eyes peered up at the boy standing over him. An evident pout formed on his delicate lips, so Riku decided to fix that. He leaned down over his friend, lightly brushing lips against him.

"I love you." He whispered, a phrase that he, himself had only recently realized the full magnitude.

"Prove it." Sora retorted.

" . . . Go do your kitchen . . ." Riku gathered his things and left the room.

"EVIL!" Sora yelled after him, "I see that it hasn't completely left your heart yet!"

"What heart?"

Sora pondered that before standing to follow, "Point taken."

Riku met his best friend at the top of the stairs holding his hand out toward him- another signature. When Sora reached him, however, he abruptly shoved past the elder and descended the stairs without him. Feeling a bit betrayed, Riku obediently followed.

Upon reaching the kitchen after setting his things down near the front door, Riku found an open pantry door and no sign of Sora until he heard something crash against the side of the container he'd seen on the floor.

"Damned Baking Soda!!" Sora raged kicking the plastic container a bit before pulling it back toward him. The most Riku saw of him was a hand. The rest was hidden behind the island in the center of the kitchen.

'_Damn,'_ Riku thought to himself witnessing Sora's rampage, _'He's absolutely fuming. I wasn't doing anything that bad, was I?'_

Riku was shaken from his thoughts when a certain boy directed an exasperated voice toward him. "Do you know how _long_ I've been looking for that baking soda?! I've looked everywhere for it, but- but I couldn't find it! We bought a _new_ one. And **_now_** I find it!"

'_Okay . . . so maybe he isn't mad at me. Good.'_

"Um . . . good job . . . ? At least now, you know that you have baking soda."

Frustrated, Sora shoved away the first container and pulled a second close. Riku made his way around the island so he could see the boy more clearly. Slowly, he eased down onto his knees so he was sitting directly behind the brunette. It wasn't too difficult to snake his arms around him once again and pull the smaller form firmly against his body. Fluently, Riku bent his head over the sloped shoulder and nuzzled into the soft flesh of Sora's neck before claiming it as his own- gently kissing the length of it, not- so- gently taking it between his teeth and nipping at it, before nuzzling into it once more.

"Riku- don't. Not right now. . . "

Riku chuckled darkly before biting down on his prize once more, "Too bad . . . come to think of it, if I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted me to stop holding back, am I right?"

Before this day, Riku had always been overly cautious about claiming Sora, even in private, so today, not allowing his inhibitions get the better of him, Riku simply acted, taking Sora as his, the way he had always wanted. Nothing truly sexual, he wasn't looking for sex quite yet, and after all, he _did_ have work after this visit, he just wanted to have a bit of fun before then.

"There's a time and place for everything though." Sora responded his voice clouded as he tried to concentrate, "And this is neither."

"Oh well," Riku continued to cherish the slender bit of flesh that he had finally taken, "It isn't like I actually care."

"Since _when_?"

"Mmm . . . Sora . . . you've stopped packing."

"I . . . can't . . ."

Sora's thoughts were all but liquidated in response to Riku's actions. He was lost in the feeling of it all. It was what he'd been waiting for ever since Riku had first stepped out and confessed exactly what he'd been feeling for him for so long. This feeling that perfectly conveyed the love he felt, the passion and the connection the two shared and have shared for years now.

"Aww, Sora." Riku cooed pressing his cheek against him, "You can still pack."

"Wanna bet?"

"It's easy . . . watch."

Reaching behind Sora and into the pantry, Riku pulled out a few cookie sheets from a drawer and easily placed them into the second plastic container. "See . . . cake."

With that, Riku pulled away to allow Sora to recompose himself and shove a few more pans into the box. Riku stood back to watch Sora fumble with his thoughts and couldn't help but let his pride shine through as he crossed his arms.

"Oh- Damn it_ all_!" Sora exclaimed suddenly, shoving the box away from his side and standing quickly. Riku chuckled to himself.

Sora stormed past the grinning teen and turned to head into the garage, leaving Riku slightly confused.

"Hey!" he called after the closing door, "Where are you going?"

The answer was a growl that came from the garage, "I need another box!"

Completely satisfied with himself now, Riku turned back to the pantry to actually help with the packing process before it was time to leave, which was in about ten minutes. In the first box there were non-perishable food items, cans, unopened boxes and baking soda apparently, along with other things. Wanting to be helpful, Riku dropped a few items in the box to add to the collection.

That's when he noticed something else.

As Riku once again reached into the pantry for more food items, there was a clear plastic bottle with a blue label. Inside the bottle there was a viscous golden liquid-ish substance. Immediately, Riku recognized the substance and the sick smirk returned as another idea ran into his head.

Flipping the cap open with his thumb, Riku grinned as he squirted out a small amount, just enough to cover the very tip of his index finger. It was with this little gift that Riku closed the bottle, dropped it into the box and waited patiently by the garage door.

Before long, a small strand of curses was heard from the other side of the door and it opened not to long afterward. Riku waited until the spiky-headed boy was almost completely inside and he was able to clearly see the frustration and annoyance in the crystal blue eyes before he executed his plan.

As Sora lifted his head, and before he could explain his misfortune in locating another box, Riku was there to plant the substance, painting his soft lips with it, giving it a sweet glossy coating.

"What _is_ this—" and before Sora could finish the sentence, Riku was there to "clean" it right up, pressing his mouth, again to Sora's. Swiftly sliding his tongue across Sora's lips, he pulled his love into a crushing embrace and let his fingers sink into his chestnut- brown locks, before gaining entrance into his mouth and letting him taste the plan in its entirety.

Sora pulled away abruptly and, with a curt motion, pressed his lips against Riku's cheek licking it and leaving a wet spot there. It was a small bit of punishment that he thought Riku deserved for toying with him all afternoon. Riku frowned momentarily as he pulled away. Creating even more of a distance between the two bodies, Sora licked his own lips trying to fully taste the substance.

"Honey . . .?" was all he said- an uncertain cock of the head followed as did a confused pout.

Riku only nodded.

"Why?"

Riku shrugged as he turned and headed out toward the front door, "Okay, well, I've gotta go to work now. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah- well thanks for helping!" Sora groaned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome!" Riku chimed giving a backward wave. He left for work after gathering his tie and his backpack.

"Damn you, Riku!" Sora called.

Riku flipped Sora off nonchalantly before shutting the door behind him- another signature. It was an offer for next time. _'I won't hold back.'_

That night, Sora could only briefly mention the sudden bout of hiccups he had obtained due to the onslaught of Riku's unpredictable antics. And Riku would occasionally touch the sticky area of his cheek and fail to choke back the smirk that followed.

It was truly a successful evening.

* * *

**Ending little tid-bit thingy:** This is actually the first chapter I wrote for this fic. I had originally planned for it to be a one-shot on its own, but then the "hunny sticks" thing happened and I started noticing so many strange things that Sora and I have done and I just had to wrie about it, so yeah.

Please, let me know what you think of the fic so far. Reveiw and let me know what you like . . . what you don't

-Anigo


	5. Sweetest Kiss

**Author's little tid-bit thingy:** Okay let me explain something here. This fic is in no particular order (this is set even before "Moving Day" so the honey thing hadn't even happened yet) I knw it's confusing, I'm soooooooooo sorry. Or perhaps it would just be better if I don't tell you the order of these things. I'll let you put it into whatever order you like. Good luck trying to re-organize this organized clutter. Oh yeah- and as always, have fun!

**

* * *

**

**Sweetest Kiss**

The room was dark and silent. Of course, being the middle of the night helped. Every other person in the house was most likely dead- sleep, which worked out for the better as far as Sora and Riku were concerned.

Time to "play."

Riku kneeled in front of Sora as to level himself perfectly. It wouldn't have worked any other way. Sora was completely relaxed . . . Good. That's how it should be, shouldn't it? Riku couldn't help but notice the small smile gracing Sora's lips as he waited patiently and Riku could do little more but smile back up at him. He had waited for this for far much longer than was comfortable. More than a few months. The two still had to hide their relationship from the world, as it was still noted as improper behavior.

_That's okay,_ Riku sighed to himself stunting his previous thoughts, _the world isn't here right now. Just you and me. _

It wasn't until he was sure that Sora was comfortable with all of it that he made his move, cupping the younger boy gently as he leaned in close— slowly, pointedly making his way toward . . .

. . . his lips.

Sora had settled himself over the edge of the bed, laying on his stomach as Riku knelt from his position on the floor to level himself with Sora's heightened platform. They kissed deeply making up for lost time. It had been so long since Riku had been able to come and stay the night over at Sora's house and even longer since he had been able to share a kiss such as this one with the other boy. He felt himself smile as he pulled away slightly.

It was such a good feeling to have him so close, to be able to feel his breath, in small puffs against his lips as he stared into the infinite depths of blue that seemed to glow even through the pitch dark room.

Sora's smile softened as he pulled Riku in again to trap his lips and claim ownership of his mouth. Riku's lips were meant for him and him alone and Sora took pride in being the sole person who could have them. Of any other person in this or any world, to be the one that he had chosen to give his life to, the one he wanted to spend every waking moment with, Sora was elated.

He deepened the kiss even further, fisting Riku's silver hair tightly between his slim fingers and pulling his head even closer to his own, crushing their lips together.

Suddenly, Sora released the other boy and pulled away leaving a shocked expression planted on Riku's face.

"Come up here." Sora instructed, giving a slight jerk of the head to emphasize his point.

Riku's shock melted away to form a pleased and knowing smirk as he repositioned himself, propping himself onto Sora's elevated mattress. Now, they didn't have to worry about that damned 90degree angle separating them. Besides, Riku's knees were beginning to bother him, cutting off all circulation to any other part of his legs.

Sora was first to close the gap between them, wrapping a single arm around Riku's neck, pulling him nearer. He tilted his head slowly and gently pressed their lips together, taking in the taste of the older boy . . . always sweet. No matter how badly Riku tried to put up his bad-ass front, it was in this silence that he revealed himself. The timid sweet boy that no one knew was Riku. And it was this Riku that Sora kept as his.

. . . Always sweet . . .

Riku kissed back needing the feel of Sora, craving the younger boy's taste in his mouth, desiring the scent he possessed to engulf him completely. His Sora. His best friend and his new-found lover. He lifted a hand to Sora's cheek lightly brushing the backs of his fingers against the warm skin. He turned his wrist to trace the line of his jaw before dropping his fingers to trace his neck. The younger boy pulled away slightly to nuzzle against his hand, letting shine a soft smile – a pure glow. This was his Sora.

Riku released his own smile as he let his fingers slide into the soft recesses of Sora's acorn-brown locks. He could pick up the light scent of his shampoo from when he had washed his hair earlier that night. He couldn't get enough of that scent and even though it was a pretty popular brand, every time he was able to catch a whiff of it, his mind always returned directly to his Sora. It was his favorite smell and it worked on him as a drug would, inhibiting his senses, his thought process, turning him from the confident (if a little cocky) youth he was usually into . . . this . . . this . . . whatever he was at the moment. Maybe he wasn't even human anymore.

Sora chuckled, snapping Riku out of this thoughts, or lack thereof.

"What's the matter, Riku? That was a _really_ deep sigh there."

Riku shook his head to jump-start his thought process once again, "Nothing's wrong." He said plainly, releasing Sora's hair from his grip.

'_Get a hold of yourself,_ Riku._'_ He scolded to himself, _'It isn't like this is anything new. It's just Sora.'_

His smile returned as he could feel Sora's hand encompassing his own, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. His thoughts broke again and the feel of Sora was the only thing that mattered. He raised his gaze and was able to catch Sora's mirroring his. Longing and desire in his eyes contrasting with the shy presentation the smile on the lips portrayed.

It _was_ Sora, but not _just_.

"_My_ Sora." He caught himself whispering.

Sora pulled away abruptly as he heard the confession, his eyes were a bit shocked as his brows knitted in thought. He smiled shortly after nodding in recognition.

"Yours."

The initial embarrassment once haunting Riku's eyes, was gone instantly as he pushed Sora back, laughing a bit as he laid him down and pinned the smaller boy beneath him.

"But you do know that means that you're _mine_ too, right, Riku?"

Riku halted in mock pondering mode, stopping just before Sora's lips. He averted his gaze seemingly weighing out the situation. After a moment more, he shrugged it off.

"I guess I can live with that." He confirmed.

"Property of the Keyblade Master!" Sora lidded his eyes and let a coy smirk play across his features, "Yeah, that has a nice ring to it . . . wouldn't you say so?"

"Tch," Riku scoffed rolling his eyes, "Whatever. We both know you were mine first."

Sora shook his head, never opening his eyes as he brought both hands up to support it, "_I_ captivated _you_. _You_ fell in love with _me_, remember?"

"So as I was falling, I just happened to pull you down with me?"

Sora nodded, cracking an eye open to find Riku mere centimeters away from his face. "You held your hand out to me and I took it. I _chose_ to fall. I didn't have to, you know."

"That's right," Riku mused, "You can fly, can't you? You haven't done it in so long, I'd forgotten."

Sora's smile softened as he let both of his eyes open to watch Riku, "I'll have to teach you to fly sometime. I'm sure you've got lots of 'happy thoughts'." He chuckled reflecting on the concept, "I'd really like to fly with you."

Riku froze at Sora's suggestion and his smile became shy once more. It seemed almost romantic to think about flying alongside Sora. To chase him through the sky, laughing at gravity as they soared upward toward the clouds.

"You were always mine." Sora laughed as he noted Riku's dazed expression.

Riku opened his mouth to protest, only to close it again when he couldn't find any retort.

" . . . Yours."

Without any other warning, Sora threw his arms around Riku's neck pulling the other boy over him. Riku fought to keep his support on his arms only to lose it and fall forward nearly butting heads with Sora.

"Smooth, Riku." Sora chided, "Real smooth."

Riku glared at his friend, yet there was really nothing he could do about it aside from scoff and push away, leaving Sora to shake his head as he rested on his pillow.

"You're so easy to mess with." was his only comment.

Riku crossed his arms turning to stare at Sora's closet. Damned kid dared to belittle him. Yet, he had to admit, he was pretty good at it. Maybe he was right. Maybe Riku was too easy to mess with – though it did seem that Sora was really the only one who knew how to get beneath his skin, and for that, he was grateful.

Meanwhile, Sora was getting a bit impatient. This wasn't what he had in mind at all. How was it that the conversation had turned to this in the first place? Sitting up, Sora dug into his pocket, revealing his little "surprise" for Riku. With his quick hand and his stealth, Sora placed the surprise in his mouth for safe keeping, being sure not to make a noise. He rose himself up to all fours as he crossed the bed and joined Riku at its edge, leaning his head over and dropping soft kisses over his neck and shoulders.

The action seemed to have distracted Riku from whatever he had been thinking about as the older boy turned to face Sora and plant a chaste kiss upon his lips. A second kiss followed, a little needier than the first. His kisses grew even more desperate as he lifted a hand to bury his fingers in Sora's hair again, pulling the younger boy closer, completely oblivious to Sora's plot.

When the timing was perfect, Sora pushed this gift between his teeth and into the older boys parted lips pushing a hard shell into his mouth. Reflexively, Riku withdrew spitting whatever the thing was into his hand without a second thought- without even trying to guess what it had been. He looked into his palm and saw the remaining candy coating of something that had once been green . . . a peanut M&M.

"Sora!" he growled, being careful about being too noisy with his accusations. "An M&M . . .?"

Sora nodded almost innocently, stifling what seemed to be a great bout of laughter. He was lucky for his puppy-dog eyes and his childish grin. He could quite possibly get away with murder with a face like that.

"Why?"

Sora shrugged.

"You _do_ know what the green ones mean, don't you?" Riku nearly sang as he gazed back into his palm, "They're supposed to make you horny."

Sora blinked.

"Um . . . yeah." He hadn't known.

A wicked smile passed across Sora's murder-pardoning face. "I dare you to eat it."

Riku hesitated as he studied the M&M and Sora accordingly, but being one who never turned down a dare, he popped the candy into his mouth.

'Is it working?' Sora's expression read.

Riku shrugged as he pulled Sora in for another kiss pushing the treat through his teeth and into the boy's mouth. Pushing back, Sora fought to keep the candy in Riku's mouth instead. The actions crushed the candy, sending chocolate and peanut into both mouths as they laughed against each others' lips. Pure stupidity, but isn't that what made it fun?

They pulled apart taking their half of the candy with them, chewing and swallowing in turn. It wasn't quite a paopu, but Riku supposed that a green M&M worked as well.

Sora smiled as he swallowed his half of the candy. Kissing his Riku had always been a sweet experience.

. . . Always sweet . . .

And this one seemed to be one of the sweetest.

* * *

**Ending tid-bit thingy:** Okay, I'll admit it. I'm stupid and blind. I kept asking for reviews, but I never enabled the "anonymous" review thing so those without an account could review too. (I guess that explains why I've only gotten two reviews thusfar) Okay, for real this time, please review so I can get the general publics ideas about this fic. 

-Anigo


	6. Hunny Stix

**Authors little tid-bit thingy:** Okay, so yeah another bout with the hunny wars. This one's been written for a while now, but I haven't gotten the chance to post it . . . (To tell the truth, I wanted to have a couple more chapters in between the two rounds, but I guess that's okay) Revel in it for now, because unfortunately I'm on writer's block and I'm kinda really extraordinarily busy right now trying to get into the university I want. So to tide you over until then, here's the next intsallment. Enjoy!

**Warning:** more sweentnessisnsisstocity as Sora decides to exact his revenge on Riku for the honey incident . . . and to Hanakitsunechan7, I'm sorry if you have no more teeth after this. I promise to lay off the sugar for a while after this so we don't all end up with diabetes.

* * *

**Hunny Stix**

They sat again on one of those weekends with nothing better to do than play video games. Super Smash Brothers was today's game of choice. Riku had been forced once again to play the game. He hated to play that game, because it forced him to realize and admit that he just wasn't any good at it. Every time they played, Sora would seriously kick his ass and relish in it. It was actually really cute to watch, Sora's triumphant grin as he once again sent Riku's character flying off of the screen with an explosion and a feeble, "Aaaah."

"Aaaah!" Riku's character flew again and the explosion erupted. On the screen now, Starfox was in the middle of his little victory routine as Link stood in the background clapping in a congratulatory manner. At least he was a good sport about it.

Riku, however, dropped his controller and groaned into the mattress of Sora's bed, shutting his eyes against the rest of the world.

"Aww, It's okay, Riku." Sora cooed patting the crown of Riku's head from his spot on the carpet, "all you need is practice and you'll be better at this before you know it."

Riku swatted the hand away and mumbled something into the bed. Something about his dislike for the game or something to that extent. He preferred Playstation games anyway. He just couldn't get used to the Gamecube controls, and following the characters' movements was hard too, not the greatest of combinations when trying to learn a game.

"Don't be such a sourpuss." Sora chided turning to make himself level to Riku, "Ya whimp!"

Riku lifted his head slightly to glare at Sora though strands of hanging silver hair. "You wanna say that again?"

Sora wore a challenging smirk, "Why should I?" You heard me the first time didn't you? That is unless you're going deaf now in your old age."

"Old!?" Riku snapped, lifting his head completely.

"Yeah, you old fart!"

"You're only a year and a half younger than me!"

"Than **_I,_**"Sora corrected, "Besides, who rounds down? You're nineteen. Almost twenty!"

"And you're an eighteen-year-old brat!"

"I'm seventeen, Riku! Get it right!"

"I'm only rounding up." You'll be eighteen in what- two months now! Or do you still round down?"

Sora silenced crossing his arms, "Touché,"

"That's what I thought."

"Old Geezer!"

Riku sneered, pouncing off of the bed and onto poor Sora. And because of the mixture of surprise and sheer strength, he was able to pin the boy beneath him pretty easily. But what shocked the elder was the lack of response from Sora. His eyes were focused and his expression, unreadable. Something was up. The question was, however, what? What was this little boy hiding behind those alert eyes of blue? What was he planning?

Riku lowered his head determined to figure him out. He continued downward until the two were practically touching noses and could stare into the other's eyes easily.

'_Heh, the time is near.'_ Sora finally had the opportunity he needed to exact his revenge on Riku. That damned boy had thought he'd gotten away with it, hadn't he? That's okay, let him think that. That worked all the better for Sora anyway. _'Payback time!'_

Many long moments of silence followed this. Both boys studying each other attentively, Riku, trying to figure out the plot behind Sora's un-startled silence, and Sora, enjoying the sight of Riku trying to figure him out. He could almost literally hear the cogs in Riku's brain working non-stop. And the thought that he was willing those cogs to work just for him . . . It was fun.

Finally, Riku let out a deep sigh he'd been harboring and dropped his head letting his forehead rest against Sora's in silent defeat.

"I don't get you." Riku grumbled.

Sora smiled triumphantly as he arched his neck and tilting his head back slightly to peck at Riku's lips.

"You never will."

Riku frowned pushing himself away from the younger boy beneath him. Since when had Sora been able to belittle him . . . and so easily at that? Why was Sora any different from any other rival . . . any other competitor?

'_. . . Because he's Sora.'_ He reminded himself. Besides, wasn't that what he_ liked_ about the boy? _'Sora has always been different. He's always known exactly which buttons to push hasn't he?'_

"Hey, Riiiikuu!" Sora sang rising to his knees again to be eye level with his friend. He poked said teen in the nose, causing the bridge to scrunch up momentarily.

"Hey!" Riku swatted adverting Sora's hand once again.

"Yay!" Sora cheered beaming, "You're awake!"

"What was that for?" Riku demanded putting on a small grin.

"And you're smiling too!"

Riku shook his head dismissively, his smile growing a bit wider, his silver hair swinging loosely with his movements.

Sora repositioned himself and sat down right next to Riku, leaning back into him and resting his head upon his shoulder. He let his eyes drift shut and his broad grin die down to a content smile.

"I like it when you smile."

Riku silenced at that, unable to breathe. He tried to stifle the sudden blush, turning his head away so no one would catch sight of it. He couldn't let Sora see him blush. The boy had taken so much of his dignity already; he had to keep something, right? But considering that Sora _was_ the only person in the room at the moment and the fact that he had his eyes closed against the world, he had no reason to worry about such a discovery.

Riku cleared his throat, "Um . . . thanks . . . ?"

Sora chose this time to crack an eye open and peer up at Riku from his spot on his friend's shoulder. There was a pull at the corners of his mouth as his smile grew even wider.

"Are you embarrassed, Riku?" He chided, "What? You can't smile anymore? Have you taken a vow against it or something?"

Riku, again, adverted his eyes, raising a free hand to cover his face and trying to shield the pinkish tinge encroaching.

At this, Sora let out an amused chuckle and pulled away from his spot to turn and face Riku directly. It got the older boy wondering if he even knew _how_ to stay still for more than five minutes. Sora removed the shield hand from the near-glowing visage easily and replaced the now empty spot with his own hand, cupping Riku's chin gently and turning his face so he wouldn't be able to advert his gaze again.

"You should smile more often."

Riku looked at Sora and saw it again, the radiance that he had fallen in love with- the reason Sora was Sora- what made him so different from all of the others. His smile was genuine, his eyes were serene, and Riku felt as if he could read every bit of the teenager's soul as if he was a living manga.

While green eyes studied him again and that expression of enchantment (and possibly a hint of lust) took over his partner's features, Sora used this new opportunity to guide Riku backward until he had run into the mattress and frame of the bed- trapped. From here, Sora used his power to make Riku tilt his head upward to look him directly in the eye, the boy's smile turning a bit mischievous. However, Riku was already lost and paid little mind to the change.

"Hey, Riku," he began in just above a whisper placing his index finger just over the other boy's slightly parted lips, "Close your eyes."

Riku seemed to snap out of things then, his eyes refocusing and his senses becoming his again. "What- why?"

"Just do it," Sora pleaded putting on his most innocent smile and puppy eyes, even going so far as to cock his head as he had done when he was just a bit younger, "Please."

Riku's eyes narrowed watching the younger boy's performance. Damn it! Why did it still work?! He inwardly cursed himself.

He scoffed, and rolled his eyes before letting them shut against his better judgment. He could feel Sora back away from him a bit to sit back on his toes. A hand fell to his knee and Riku flinched instinctively, feeling his face cringe before immediately smoothing back out to his more relaxed (but cautious) expression. He could hear next to nothing aside from Sora's humming . . . something from one of the Final Fantasies he concluded.

"Don't pe-ek." Came Sora's cheerful sing-song.

"I'm no-ot." Riku imitated instantly regretting it. It felt and sounded stupid to use that type of voice. It hurt his own ears.

But to hear the laugh Sora emitted afterward was worth it and he smiled at that.

"See?" Sora questioned patting the top of Riku's silver mane and earning a swat and a disgruntled moan, "Smiling isn't that bad. Is it?"

"Just get on with it, Sora"

"Fine . . ."

There were a few moments of silence that followed causing Riku to tense not knowing what to expect.

His answer came soon enough when Sora's index finger replaced itself upon his lips delivering a something along with it.

Riku's eyes snapped open, wide with surprise. A tip of something pink darting out to examine the substance.

"What the . . . Honey?"

Sora's answer was a light "Heh." Before he pressed his lips to Riku's sharing the sweet taste with the elder, coaxing his lips to part enough to insert his tongue and spreading that same taste to the inner chamber as well.

Riku's eyes slid closed, as he gave into the feeling of Sora. Damn-damn-Damn! What happened to him?! Since when had Sora been the one who called the shots?! Yeah, that one night, maybe a couple before then, but he couldn't let that mixture of brown and blue get the better of him.

He pulled away abruptly, frowning a bit, eyes boring deep into Sora's.

A little concerned, Sora stopped, wondering what was bothering Riku so much. Perhaps something he had done wrong? A little too late, he noticed that well hidden smirk and Sora caught on.

"You'd better not—"

Too late. Riku closed the gap between them, planting his still-sticky mouth to the side of Sora's face licking his cheek and leaving a trail.

Sora groaned noisily, shoving Riku away and rubbing the substance off with the back of his hand. "Eww!"

"Oh stop your complaining." Riku laughed, "You taste good in honey."

"Oh yeah," came Sora's challenge, "Well you do too!"

Sora pounced, startling Riku enough to get his immediate revenge and spread the substance all over the side of Riku's face, to which the older boy cringed, until Sora instead busied himself with licking up the sticky masterpiece he had created.

Riku reached outward to find the source of all of this honey. Where had he been hiding it this whole time? Digging into Sora's pockets (earning a slight twitch from him as the hand brushed against his thigh) he found that the edges of his right compartment were a bit sticky. Had he opened the packet while it was still in his pocket, or had it been because of certain sudden movements that the remnants of the honey ended up back there?

Of course! The packet! Where did he have it now? Riku reached out again, this time searching Sora's hands, which were almost completely covered in the stuff. Expecting to find a small plastic packet as was usually used for biscuits from one of those fast-food restaurants, Riku was surprised to run into a long thin tube and more honey leaked onto his fingers. Encompassing the tube between his fingers, Riku tugged at it trying to relive Sora of the burden.

"Hey- Hey!" Came the initial response as Sora pulled away taking the honey stick with him. Riku smirked and reached out for it a second time, this time creating a more firm grasp on it. Holding the open end of the tube, Riku attempted to prevent any from spilling out onto the carpet.

Realizing almost immediately that he had the base of the tube, Sora released it hesitantly as not to squeeze it out and mess up the carpet,

Riku's smile broadened slightly. For once, the "short end of the stick" actually proved itself better. He lifted the honey stick upward and placed it between his lips. At this, Sora gave a cautious scowl, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um, what are you gonna do with that?"

Riku gave an innocent shrug coupled with a slight grin, "I like honey."

Sora scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Why," Riku asked, noticing the motion, "What did you _think_ I was going to do with it?"

Sora shrugged letting a slightly embarrassed chuckle slip.

"Better yet," Riku continued lowering the honey stick from his lips, "What were _you_ going to do with the rest of it?"

Sora choked, his mind racing and trying to sift out any other idea, besides the one he had been harboring less than five minutes ago.

Riku let shine a smirk as he resumed his task of draining the honey from its tube with a firm, "Whatever."

* * *

**Ending little tidbit thingy:** See, Sora has some skills with honey too and he was able to get his revenge after all. Hmm . . . I think for now, we should leave them to their hunny games, ne? 

Review please!! please please please!! I enjoy reading what you, the readers have to say!

Always with lurv!

Anigo


	7. Little Brothers

**Author's little tid-bit thingy:** Okay, I had to do it. (dont take it as an obligation, I _wanted_ to do it) This is my little brother's first try at a fanfic. I read through it and started cracking up almost uncontrollably. Considering he's only seven, I feel really proud of his imagination and his ability/ potential as a writer. I promised that I would post it for him. So without further ado, here is CJ's first ever fanfic.

**Dedication:** okay so a bit more ado . . . this is dedicated to anyone who ever had an idea and decided to roll with it.

I promise, no more ado . . .

* * *

"What _is_ Quina anyway?"

"I think she's like from Mars or something."

"Is it even a 'she'?"

"You know what? I really don't know."

And then Harry Potter comes out of nowhere, holding Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker at the same time. And then Aang and Katara joined them while fighting Gizamaluke and then they all went into trance then they killed it And leveled up. And then, the darkside and Gizamaluke transformed to make the most powerful heartless flying monster in the world. All of the people from each and every video game joined including the power rangers combined to make the powerfullest megazord in the world. They were evenly matched and they both fainted. Guess who's brothers got left out. The Bear Brothers. They turned into the biggest and combined to make the biggest megazord and biggest and then they smashed them with a fly swatter.

Then, after that boss, Sora closed the keyhole.

* * *

**Ending little tid-bit thingy:** So. Yeah, not bad for a seven-year-old, ne? Really cute. I'm so proud. Tell him what you think about his work. I'm sure he'd like to know.

Thank you, CJ for your input


	8. Um okay

**Author's little tid-bit thingy:** I would like to take a bit of time to thank a few choice people. Nyx-Key, for giving me my first reveiw, Hanakitsunechan7 for the most reveiws and the most support, Riotgirl8268 for reviewing at least once, Youko-Yasha for . . . reading and to everyone else who reads this fic. I'm really excited to know you guys are out there. . . and of course to my Sora for reviewing me and for all of your support. I realy am nothing without you.

To all of you this story is dedicated.

* * *

"…" 

"…"

"… um…"

"What the **_Hell_** was that!?"

Sora shook his head, unsure of what to make of any of it. He didn't speak, but his expression held about a million questions.

"She said that her seven-year-old brother wrote it." He sighed shaking his head.

"That explains the mesh of shows and video games," Riku joined in scratching his head in confusion, "Harry Potter, Final Fantasy IX, Power Rangers, Star Wars, and tying it all back in to the story of Kingdom Hearts, I didn't think anyone would be able to do something like that."

"Leave it to a child."

Riku smiled at the ironic statement as he took into account just who had said it. Granted, in forty-eight days, Sora wouldn't be a "child" anymore, but wasn't it he that had declared himself to be "forever fourteen"?

"Yeah, Sora." He said sarcastically as he clicked on the review button, "A _child_."

Sora frowned slightly at that, until he saw the new page on the screen, that is. "You're sending in a review?"

Riku nodded, his fingers quickly stroking the keys on the keyboard, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

As soon as he had finished, he sat back and reread it in order to proofread what he had written.

Sora came up beside him to read as well, letting out an adorable "Aww," when he had finished, "It's short, it' sweet, it's straight to the point. Just what a seven-year-old wants to hear . . . Scoot over, I wanna write something to him too."

When Riku refused to budge, Sora shrugged it off and instead made himself comfortable in the older boy's lap.

"What the . . ." But Riku quickly pushed it aside as he watched Sora type, making a little sign to separate what Riku had written and what he was about to type. Sora's fingers moved lightning fast and he barely made any mistakes. He was admittedly much better and smoother at it than Riku was, but he paid little mind to that as well when he lifted his chin over Sora's shoulder to inspect his review, snaking his arms around the boy's waist as he found a spot where he could see.

But Sora had already finished and was typing in the fake name in the reviewer's name slot.

"Of Light and Darkness . . .?" Riku inquired right before Sora hit the submit button on the screen.

The younger boy nodded, relaxing and leaning backward into Riku's embrace. "It suits us, don't you think?"

Riku shrugged, playing with the material of Sora's shirt and lightly brushing the skin underneath. "I suppose so."

"C'mon, Riku." Sora chirped as he pulled away playfully and shutting down the computer, "I'll play you Super Smash Brothers. Loser pays for ice cream later, 'kay?"

Riku sighed. Not that game again. "Next time, Sora, I'll bring Next Tetris and we'll see your hand at that."

"I think I'll just watch," Sora grinned, running his hands through his acorn-brown hair, "Besides, it's fun to 'distract' you while you're playing, see how long you can go before you say 'Aw, screw it!' and you drop the controls."

"Playing with distractions . . .?" Riku pondered, "Next time."

"You're right." And Sora headed upstairs to the loft where they had hooked up the Game Cube, "For now, the game is Super Smash Brothers.

Sora disappeared immediately afterward, leaving Riku at the bottom of the stairs. He hung his head and shook it slightly, releasing another sigh, before he followed sora up to the loft.

* * *

**Ending Tid-bit thingy:** I just noticed that I haven't put many of the boy's reaction to the story in here. But that's probably for the better, besides, I can't really get a lot of the things they do without stalking them. I don't want them to think that I have some sick obssession with them or something. After all, I'm only documenting their lives and postiong it all over the internet. I don't have a problem. 

As always reviews are always appreciated (and cash of course)

Thank you all again for wasting your time with me as I waste mine!

-Anigo


	9. Paper Hearts

**Author's little tid-bit thingy:** Hey! I'm updating a lot more than I thought I was gonna! Works well for those who hate waiting, ne?

Okay, yeah- there really isn't much to say about this chapter. I'm really proud of it. I added a couple of new characters as well, people who are near and dear to me. People, without whom, this fic would most likely have never happened . . . Thanks guys.

* * *

**_Paper Hearts_**

Lunch time finally! Okay, today was Tuesday, so that meant there was Anime club and that's where he would meet up with Sora. The school was selling nachos again . . . well, it was better than those nasty burgers they tried to pass off as edible . . . though the nachos did have cheese on them, which meant it was probably made of the old milk that the Seniors from three years ago didn't drink as Freshmen.

The burgers, however, had a sick green tinge to them and it may have just been his eyes messing with him again, but he thought he saw fog hovering –

_Fine! Nachos it is!_

Paying for his food, Riku made his way to the science building, to the room where today's meeting was being held. The room belonged to one of the Chemistry teachers if he wasn't mistaken. He would let them use his classroom for their club meetings as long as they weren't too loud. Of course, being High School kids, that was always the first rule to be broken.

Pushing the door in, Riku entered the room to find it exactly the same as the week before. Hardly anyone was even focused on anime. That is except for one group of kids who was showing off their newest works to each other and occasionally grabbing the attention of one of the other club members.

On one of the other tables, two of his best friends, Nia and Lin were in the middle of a fierce battle, but of course Chess was often a brutal sport. Both wore contemplative expressions, their eyes narrowed and their brows drawn into knots as they studied the board. Nia had pulled her long curly springs of brown hair back into a loose bun with a purple ribbon, letting a few strands stray free. Though purple was not part of the uniform dress code, Nia had always found some way to incorporate her favorite color into her daily attire.

Lin had loosened his tie for better comfort, his short black hair hanging loosely in his face as he watched Nia, eagerly awaiting her next move. He had discarded his blazer on a chair on the other side of the room.

Aside from Lin, Riku and Sora were the only males in this haze of estrogen. But there was no sign of Sora yet, so, for the moment, it was only Riku and Lin. Maybe Sora was caught up in the lunch line. Deciding to shrug it off, Riku went to watch the chess players duke it out.

Finding a spot near the other onlookers, Ari and Noodles, Riku let himself sink into the cold plastic of the school chair. Ari glanced over to the boy for a grand total of a half of a second, flashing the grey of her eyes at him, before turning to watch the game as well, her longish black hair nearly blocking her eyes now completely. She cringed as Nia moved her knight dangerously close to one of Lin's bishops, letting out an almost pained, "Oooh."

Lin quickly picked up on the mistake and moved his piece to knock hers into the graveyard.

Nia grinned. The edges of her lips curling upward, almost cat-like. Noodles was the first to pick up on Nia's scheme, and she let out a knowing giggle kicking her legs cheerfully as they dangled from her spot perched on one of the lab tables. With Lin's bishop out of the way, Nia's queen was right within striking distance of Lin's.

But if Nia took Lin's Queen . . . then—

Lin sighed, realizing just where Nia's second knight was. Even if he had attempted to save his King and move it out of the way, the knight would've taken it. The King was trapped.

"Checkmate!" Nia grinned triumphantly. Her hazel-green eyes glowing with authority as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Golf claps were heard around as the girls congratulated Nia on her victory. They were interrupted by the swing of a squeaky door as it opened revealing an out of breath club member.

"Sorry I'm late. "the newcomer panted, situating his things in his arms, "Those lines are murder."

"Sora!" Noodles cheered as she dropped from her perch and sped toward the boy. Almost crashing into him, the hyperactive girl screeched to a halt and instead flung her arms around Sora nearly crushing his nachos into his chest.

"Eh-heh, thank you- Noodles . . .? Um- may I please get to my seat now?"

Noodles tore herself away abruptly, her mass of golden hair billowing behind her as she turned to head back to her spot on the lab counter, laughing almost wildly. In her wake was Sora, scanning the room for somewhere to sit. Noticing a chair next to Lin, Sora's resolve took over and he made his way across the room.

Riku watched him pass, wanting to quickly take the chair and have Sora sit next to him instead. He knew how childish it sounded, even in his own mind, but how else was he supposed to get Sora near him discretely? Or, maybe, not- so- discretely . . .?

Riku had come to the realization that he was in love with Sora quite a while ago, however, he couldn't really find any way to let the younger boy know. He seriously doubted that he even wanted to go as far as to tell him at all. He didn't know what type of reaction Sora would give, and he was pretty sure the boy didn't feel the same way. Besides, he had Kairi, right? What did he need with him? Riku was just too afraid to act on his feelings; afraid of ruining their flawless friendship?

No . . . and yes.

But most of all . . .

Afraid of rejection.

The only ones who knew about this certain predicament were Noodles, whom he had told a few months ago, after waking up in the middle of the night crying again at the pain of it all. He had written her a short letter explaining everything he couldn't say to anyone else. The only other person who knew was Lin, who had pried it out of him one day as they were walking home from school and Sora had had to stay late.

Both of his friends were understanding to the hardships of hiding an unrequited love, and they both supported him, Noodles, in her way of checking in on him from time to time just to make sure he was still sane (which was surprising coming from someone who was so obviously _in_sane), and Lin in his way of pushing and prodding Riku into "growing a backbone" and 'fessing up to Sora himself.

His thoughts were halted as a familiar chime of a voice sounded from across the table.

"Riiikuuuu. . ." Sora sang waving energetically at him after settling in his chair.

Riku blinked, lowering his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's with that face?"

Riku shook his head and took another tortilla chip that was particularly soggy.

Lunchtime, as usual, even during anime club.

That is, until a certain bouncing ball of energy plopped beside him sticking something to his head.

"Here you go!" Noodles cheered patting Riku on the head, "I've got extras and I don't need them. So, you can have one."

Letting out a slightly disgruntled sigh, Riku dropped his nacho and reached up to peel the sticky note from his forehead. It wasn't until he put it down on his desk that he noticed its peculiar shape.

"A pink heart . . .?"

He was about ready to ask Noodles _why_ she'd decided that he needed such a thing, but noticed that she was already busy passing them out to the others as well. Nia and Ari, who had stolen Sora's notebook to skim the pages for the boy's newest drawings, accepted the sticky hearts and applied them to their own binders almost simultaneously, while Lin had refused to take one. Sora took one, smiling his thanks as Noodles passed and immediately started sketching on it.

At the movement, Riku had an idea as to what to do with his own. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a mechanical pencil and pressed the eraser down to gain about a centimeter of the graphite-lead that had been hiding inside. Tapping the pencil a few times debating over what to write, Riku finally settled with:

'**_My heart! DO NOT STEAL!!_**' embellishing it with a little cringing face sticking its tongue out.

As the lunch period drew to its inevitable close, and after wandering the classroom, Riku returned to his seat to gather his things in preparation for the bell, only to notice that something was off.

"Hey!" he inquired searching through his things, "Where is my heart?"

No one had an answer, shrugging in response. The only one with a separate reaction was Sora who gave an innocent smile.

"What did you do with it?" the older boy glared.

Sora shrugged, "C'mon, Riku. 'my heart . . . do not steal . . .' it was a challenge and you know it."

"No. It's _my heart_ and I'd like it back, please."

Rolling his eyes and letting a small scoff through, Sora brought his hands over the table and placed the sticky out in front of him. "You're no fun! I stole your heart fair and square! I _deserve_ to keep it."

If only he knew how true that was . . .

Riku shook his head with a smirk, taking the heart back as his, "'stole it fair and square . . . ?' That's an oxy, you moron."

Sora cringed and stuck his tongue out, perfectly imitating the face on the heart. The younger boy stood at the sound of the bell and gathered his belongings. When Riku caught his eye again, he was met with another of the boy's pouts.

"Can't I keep it?"

Riku gave Sora a look of disbelief, "Why?"

Sora shrugged, his eyes imploring.

It was Riku's turn to scoff and roll his eyes as he brandished the heart and handed it back over to Sora.

"Take it."

Sora smiled and accepted it putting it in his binder. "Don't worry, Riku, I'll protect it." And Sora turned away toward his next class.

Riku gave a shy smile no one saw because of his lowered head. Sora had stolen his heart once again . . . or had he given it away?

Either way, maybe sometime soon, Riku would be able to give him something more than just a paper heart.

* * *

**Ending little tid-bit thingy:** Um . . . I have to give a huge "THANK YOU!!!" to Noodles and to Lin for getting things started, as well as Nia and Ari for helping to keep things going. This is really happening because of you guys. Don't think that your help has gone unnoticed. 

And another huge Thanks to you- the readers! all of you are so great for even giving this a chance . . .

Okay I'm getting sick of all of the mushyness. I suppose I shall spare you . . . that is, until the next chapter!

Until next time, then! much luv!

-Anigo


	10. Interlude

**Author's Little Tid-bit Thingy: **Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. In all honesty, I try to update as often as I can, so that you guys don't absolutely hate me for making you wait. The truth is, I've been extremely busy, and 4-T's (To Tell The Truth) I haven't been feeling that well emotionally, and that has really taken a toll on my writing. That, and for some reason wouldn't take the chapters. But now, they will, so we get to post again! YAY!

I'm gonna try my hand at multiple fic writing too! There's a new one in there called Magic of the Heart. Go check it out. If you don't I'll have to rally the characters together and hunt you down! JK!

So for now, enjoy the next "chapter" of_ "Stranger Than Fanfiction"

* * *

_

Riku's eyes widened in shock.

"What the . . ."

Sora merely sniggered at the reaction, "Aww, what's the matter?" he began in mock pity, "Afraid of being seen as—"

"Shut it!" Riku demanded never taking his eyes off of the screen, reading over the end of the last posted chapter.

How the Hell had she known about that? After all, no one knew about that! Except for Noodles and the writing style looked nothing like hers.

Beside him Sora laughed, "Riku, did you really go through so much just to get me to take that little heart?"

Riku blinked out of his stupor to turn his attention back to Sora, who was sitting cross-legged in one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen. He found the wide curious blue eyes and the even wider grin spanning the younger boy's face absolutely- adorable.

"Huh-wha . . . ?"

Sora broke into laughter again at Riku's reaction. No better word for it other than- adorable. No doubt, the elder was dwelling on the chapter. They both remembered that day clearly, in fact, Sora had stored the little paper heart away, in a secret place of his own, being sure to keep his promise and protect it. The sticky note had a deep sentimental meaning between the two of them, and Sora was dedicated to preserving its value.

"How much did you go through just so I would get that heart?" He repeated, "Tell the truth."

Riku shook his head a small frown on his face. "I didn't do anything but write on it. You're the one who stole it when I wasn't looking and pouted when you wanted it back."

Sora's smile turned slightly malicious, "But you're the one who wrote that o-so-challenging comment on it. You knew I would steal it as you were writing it, didn't you?"

Riku refused to respond, looking back at the computer screen. There had to be some connection between this Anigo- Kurai and themselves in order for her to know all of these things. There was no other way for anyone to find this entire thing out unless they had been there. That- or . . .

. . . They had a stalker.

That had to be it! Someone they knew was stalking them and putting their lives online! There had been way too many "coincidences" to just let slide and there really was no other explanation.

Somewhere, during his thought trail, Sora had continued talking. " . . . I mean, did you really go so far as to try to move the chair so I would sit next you? Riku, we're not in elementary school anymore. That's the type of thing that you'd see out of . . . maybe CJ . . ."

"I didn't move the chair!" Riku retorted, clicking on the author's link at the top of the page to view their stalker's profile. She had to have been part of the Anime club, then, right?

"Yeah, but you _wanted_ to! Were you that desperate? Did you really think that I wouldn't have if you'd just . . ."

Sora fell silent, a thought occurring to him. He studied the boy at the computer, his green eyes intense as he studied the words there, scrolling down whenever the screen cut off a sentence. Occasionally, he would rake his fingers through his silver locks, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. There had been something in that last chapter that disturbed Sora slightly, and it had resurfaced itself in that moment. He figured that he should ask Riku about it . . . even if it was for no other reason than clarity. When he continued, his voice was soft, free of any of his usual playful tones.

"Riku . . . did you really write a letter to Noodles because you had waken up in the middle of the night . . . crying over me?"

Riku froze, but kept his eyes on the screen, his fingers had tightened on the mouse, his eyes had widened slightly at the question's end, and his foot, which seemed as if it had been on hydraulics, had stopped its motion.

Sora lowered his head and slowly let out a sigh, hoping his friend wouldn't hear it. Riku's silence was all of the confirmation he had needed.

"Nevermind," Sora tried to put on a smile, "you don't have to answer that."

Silence gained control of the room then, only the whirring of the computer was audible along with the occasional click of the mouse as Riku scrolled up and down the screen.

"It hurt." Riku confessed, again, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"What?"

"You and Kairi . . . it hurt. I hadn't even thought about breaking you up, though. You were happy with her and- I figured I should be happy for you no matter what."

Sora watched Riku scroll over the screen repeatedly, as if searching for something, however, he was no longer looking at the screen, but downward toward the keyboard. His voice was low, as if telling a secret to whoever he was looking at in said keyboard.

"I thought I could deal with it. Be happy because you were . . . but then- there were those times, when I couldn't think of anything else. That night had been one of those times, and so, I wrote a letter. I gave it to Noodles the following Monday."

"Riku . . ." the sigh was nearly inaudible.

Riku gave a somewhat pained sounding chuckle, recalling the event, "But after I knew she had it, that someone else knew, it felt a lot better. I wasn't alone . . ."

Riku gave a start as he felt a sudden weight over his shoulder. Sora had stood from his spot in the chair, and was leaning over Riku's shoulder nuzzling into it.

" . . . You were never alone." He whispered.

At that, Riku couldn't help but put on a small smile as he leaned his head into Sora's, "I suppose not."

Sora raised his head to rest his chin on the older boy's shoulder instead, looking at the screen again, "So, what'cha lookin' at?"

Riku gave a slightly aggravated sigh, remembering what he had been doing before Sora's question, "Anigo's profile." He decided to keep his stalker theory to himself for now, not wanting to freak Sora out with it. He chose another aspect to mention instead. "She has two new fics and I was debating about reading them."

'_Lair.'_ But Sora kept it to himself, when Riku was ready to talk about it (whatever "it" was) he would. For now, Sora would play along. "Well, why not? She isn't that bad of a writer, is she?"

Riku shrugged with his free shoulder. "She's . . . observant."

Sora let out a chuckle, another thought coming to him, malicious tone returning to his voice as he spoke. "That's true. You know what I noticed that she has captured so well? No doubt others have seen it too, now that she's written about it."

Riku hesitated before replying, ". . . What . . . ?"

Sora turned his head to whisper against Riku's neck, "You're the uke."

Riku's eyes widened again, this time, more obviously, "What!?"

"You know," Sora jeered, "the submissive one."

"I know what 'uke' means!" Riku retorted crossing his arms. He had to think of something, quickly, "Of course they would think that after the chapters that Anigo chose to post."

"Oho! So you're rebutting the statement?"

"Yes! Besides, you shouldn't believe everything you read, Sora."

It was such an unconvincing argument, especially considering how accurately the accounts had been documented . . . Damn. But it was better than no argument at all, wasn't it?

"Oh yeah?" Sora challenged letting his words softly blow into Riku's ear, "Prove it. I _dare_ you."

Riku flinched at the sudden puffs of air in his ear and he couldn't shrug it away because of Sora's head on his shoulder. He took a small breath to compose himself before giving his answer. "You're on!"

Sora smiled, raising a questioning brow.

"I mean _under_!" Riku corrected, he couldn't believe that he was about to let _that_ one slide.

**

* * *

Ending Little Tid-bit thingy:** Thank you to both hanakitsunechan7 and Sora for pointing that last little bit out to me in your reviews. Now, I'm sure Riku's gonna kill me for showing him as the uke when he finds out that I'm the one who's been "stalking" him, but until he knows where to look, I'm safe for now! Yay!! 

So until next time, loyal readers! Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!

-Anigo


	11. Call Waiting

**Author's little Tid-bit Thingy:** Okay, I know it's been a while, but trust in me when I say I'm doing my best.I've been in a bit of a rut in all of my works. This, the other fic, school, finding another job, moving out, music, projects, and anything of the like, so I apologize for the wait, but I am trying.

Heh, this one was really entertaining and a lot of fun to actually write, not bad for two sittings, I think. I just hope you all like this and Riku doesn't kill me yet. Just one more thing for him to get mad at me for.

Well, as always, enjoy!

* * *

_**Call Waiting . . .**_

If it hadn't been for the harsh breathing, the rustling of fabrics, and separation of wet kisses, the room would have been completely silent. A name was whispered every once in a while, but nothing above the sound of a sharp breath being taken.

Riku had pinned his friend beneath him and was taking advantage of what little time he had with the younger man. Sora's arms were snaked around his the larger frame, pressing it closer to him, willingly being smothered by said frame.

Riku's hands wandered when they weren't being used to prop himself over Sora, fussing with the fabric of Sora's garments, creating tiny entrance points. As the warmth of Riku's fingers spilled into the dark cotton caverns, the pressure of his lips disappeared for an instant, for they had only relocated to trace the younger boy's jaw line and neck. Occasionally he would let teeth nip the soft vulnerable skin exposed there.

". . . mmm- Riku . . ."

Sora's crystal blue eyes were lidded, saving him from having to endure any other vision than that of his mind's eye. The back of his head was pressed into the soft comforter of his bedspread, exposing even more of his neck for Riku's taking.

The elder breathed a light chuckle at that, barely audible, and took the sign to continue. He drew little patterns on Sora's sides, coaxing the fabric of his shirt upward, baring yet more flesh waiting to be caressed, teased, kissed, bitten. So, first, Riku let his fingers lightly glide across the sun-darkened skin, tickling in places, though Sora had told him time and time again that he wasn't ticklish. The silver hair hanging down, brushing against Sora's already heightened senses really wasn't helping either. It was a game of sorts; a challenge to see just how long Sora could keep his head about him, before he cracked completely.

Not much longer now, from the look of it.

Riku sprung away from the younger man unexpectedly, as a sudden vibration played over Riku's thigh. It was a very frequent occurrence, actually. Right when things were beginning to look upward for the two, something would come up and they would have to say their hurried good-byes before parting once more.

Riku frowned as he pulled away, digging in his pocket for the vibrating menace, cursing whoever was on the other line. Riku checked the caller ID without flipping the phone open.

Kairi . . .

Sora growled deeply in his throat as he arched himself upward, pressing himself between Riku's legs in protest to him answering the call. Shifting an arm to hook around Riku's neck, he pulled the elder down to trap his lips once again, refusing to lose again to Riku's cell phone.

Riku, in response to Sora's antics, ground his hips downward into the younger male, earning a pleased, slightly erotic groan from him. Pressing a tiny button on the side of the phone, the vibrating ceased, leaving the near- silence that had been there before. Riku tossed it off to the side where it would no longer bother . . .

BZZZZZ . . . BZZZZZ . . . BZZZZZ . . .

Riku lowered his head resting it atop Sora's as he let out an aggravated sigh. The brunette frowned once more, turning his gaze to the sleek black hunk of plastic and circuitry. Riku turned with him, eyeing it as well.

_Just let it ring._

Before Riku could bring himself to focus his attention back on the form beneath him, Sora stole the initiative and the older man's attention, gently pushing his own fingers up into his shirt. He knew exactly where Riku sensitive points were and how to trigger them to get just what he wanted out of him.

It worked. Riku's breath hitched as he dug his nails into Sora's own clothing, tugging at the threads and pushing the stupid phone with the stupid caller far from his—

BZZZZZ. . . BZZZZZ . . . BZZZZZ . . .

Riku pulled away again, reaching off to the side to grab the nuisance.

"Damn it, Riku!" Sora groaned, grabbing onto Riku's hand, to stop his reach, "Just let it go. I'm tired of all of these petty interruptions."

Riku sighed once again maneuvering over his boyfriend to get to his phone. "Sora . . . if I don't answer now, she'll just keep calling. You know her." Riku grabbed onto the phone feeling its cooling surface as it spent more and more time away from the warm recesses of his pocket. He pressed the button again to stop the vibrating. "Anyway, maybe it's important. Might as well get it over with for now. And then, we can do whatever you want. Promise."

Sora growled as Riku pulled away and rolled onto his back as he lifted the phone to his ear and finally flipped it open.

"Yo." Came his greeting as he tried to sound casual; His expression said differently, "'Sup, Kairi?"

Sora rolled over as well, his back facing Riku.

"Kairi owes me _so_ much."

"Really . . . ? Well, what about Sel . . . oh, she's with . . . I guess I could . . ."

Sora visibly tensed, curling himself into a ball as he listened to Riku offer himself and his services once again. Riku saw this and turned his eyes toward the ceiling, trying to find a way out of this.

"Look, Kairi. I'm a little . . . busy at the moment."

Sora's ears perked up. Maybe he'd get his time after all.

"Are you sure that you can't just . . . ? Well, what about . . . Wakka's busy too . . ."

Maybe not.

No! Not this time. Not when Sora had any say in the matter, this was _his_ time. _His_. And no one would cut it short. Not even the boy lying there on his back, his phone pressed to his ear, his arm draped over his eyes to block out the sunlight that he had said he hated so much, about to sign his life away _again_.

Sora propped himself on all fours and slowly made his way to Riku's edge of the bed where he was almost pressed against the wall. If Riku had noticed, he hadn't cared at all; or at least no enough to make him shift in the slightest. Sora hovered over him, just watching. Watching the way his chest rose and fell as he drew in air, when his brows would furrow beneath the shade of his arm whenever Kairi gave reason upon reason as to why she needed his help and when she needed it, the way his mouth would move when he was giving his explanations as to why he couldn't, the way he would pout his lips as he listened to Kairi's request.

Whether or not the older boy knew he would pout like that when he was less-than-happy about anything, Sora didn't know, nor did he care- probably rubbed off on him after knowing each other for so long. All he knew was that Riku was practically begging for salvation. So, that's what he decided to give.

Sora brushed his lips against Riku's pouting ones, earning a flinch of surprise as his arm lifted from his face and his eyes grew wide.

"Sora!" he mouthed, his lips forming the name for the millionth time, however, no sound accompanied it. Sora frowned and immediately decided to change that. He wanted to _hear_ his name, and if that meant Kairi would hear it too, then so be it.

The smile on his face was no less than menacing- an idea forming as he climbed atop Riku's hips. His teeth lightly scraping across his own lower lip as his hands found the hemming of the other boy's shirt. Carefully, he pressed his fingers into the fabric coming in contact with the bare skin beneath, feeling as Riku's body tensed for a moment at the touch.

"Damn it, Sora!" Riku mouthed, trying to be courteous to the caller. His eyes narrowed, glaring upward toward the blue-eyed devil with his dark gaze, sinfully enticing lips, even when they were so smug, his sick smile that spelled trouble . . .

. . . And that damned touch, soft, beckoning . . . intoxicating.

Sora let his nails drag across the skin he was so busy spoiling, lightly tickling the nerve endings in a way that made the elder absolutely crazy. The lighter the touch, the higher the effect, Sora had learned.

Quite suddenly, Riku's free hand was clasping onto his hip and Sora's smile spread as he watched his friend's sanity begin to split. On one hand, there was the phone conversation he was _supposed _to be having with Kairi, though at this point it was one-sided with Kairi, rattling off her reasons and Riku, only pretending to be paying attention. On the other hand, there was him, his Sora, doing everything in his power to end said conversation and steal his attention back . . . it was working.

Riku's grip tightened and he caught his lower lip between his own teeth, trying to steady himself and keep his wits about as not to ruin the phone conversation. He pressed against Sora's hip in hopes of offsetting the boy and pushing him away so he could finish his phone call.

Sora felt the pushing and frowned again, realizing the intentions behind it. No. Not this time. Sora planted himself to his spot, digging his fingers sharply into Riku's sides, earning a slightly pained hiss, and glaring downward at the icy green shooting back at him. He pressed himself against Riku's body, squeezing his thighs together and trapping the silver- haired one in place as well as assuring his own spot over him.

This wasn't going quickly enough.

Sora lowered his head, never tearing his eyes away from the green below him, not until they were too close to take into focus. Even then, he lowered his head to trap Riku's lips again. It was only a brief kiss, however, for Sora had other intentions, going lower and dipping into the lines of Riku's neck with light brushes of lips and the skin there, before taking aforementioned skin between his teeth and into his mouth sucking lightly on it, as his hands continued to roam along his chest.

Sora had always known exactly what to do and how to do it. Riku's body tensed again, trying to regain composure. He gritted his teeth at the feeling of Sora, nearly tearing his skin from his neck, Sora, pressing incessantly against his hips, Sora, tracing patterns along his chest, sides, abdomen, threatening to go lower. His grip tightened even more on Sora's hip, gaining a little groan from the mouth so close to his ear.

From his position, Sora could hear Kairi's voice almost whining through the receiver, practically begging Riku for his help- for transportation, of all things. With all the time she had just wasted with Riku on the phone, she probably could have just walked there.

"Make her walk." Sora whispered releasing his captive's neck and placing soft kisses there instead, shifting it back into place, knowing that there would be a nice bruise there later, not that it mattered with all of the high-collared shirts Riku always wore.

"Too . . . far." Riku growled after turning the mouth of the phone upward so the girl on the other end couldn't hear him trying to steady the dark tone his voice had taken on. He couldn't talk to Kairi like this. Not with Sora there trying to ruin his concentration. Succeeding.

"What was that?" the higher voice commented from the other end of the line, "Riku?"

"How about her bike?" Sora purred, nipping at Riku's jaw line, "Or her parents?"

"O-_oww_— out of town."

"Hmmm." Sora hummed in amusement, "Her bike's out of town?" He nuzzled against the elder's cheek, taking in the fresh scent of his soft silver hair; he must have just washed it.

"Sora." Whispered frustration- split attention- indecision. Riku's grip loosened as he let his fingers trace along Sora's frame, upward, beneath his shirt, out again to grip it, lift it upward over his head, letting it slide down his arms and reveal the toned flesh, hidden until now.

"Then she should take her bike."

Riku dragged his fingers up Sora's arm, and over his shoulders, to his neck, pressing his fingertips there for a hot second before continuing on into his dark hair, fisting it as Sora again bit into his neck drawing his attention back in as he played along his stomach . . . the little vamp.

". . . Riku?" came another pull from the girl on the phone.

"Sora." Again a whisper, though, this time, in finality as he pulled Sora in for a passionate kiss and his mind finally hazed over completely.

"Riku . . ." Sora smiled as he pulled away slightly. He had won. His prize, he'd get his time after all.

"Riku? Are you even listening to me anymore?"

Riku merely shook his head knowing that the girl wouldn't be able to see it.

"Fine, be that way! But don't come to me when you need any favors."

Pulling away from Sora's return kiss, he tilted the phone to talk into it again. "What?" he asked, not even trying to mask the darkness in his voice.

Kairi huffed, giving a frustrated "Argh!" and high pitched "I'm going!"

"Whatever." And Riku flipped the phone shut, ending the call before dropping the phone to the carpet where it lay silent.

Sora laughed deeply leaning inward for a victorious kiss.

* * *

**Ending little tid-bit thingy:** Not much else to say here. I guess I should leave these two alone for a while. After all, they desreve it, ne? But what would be the fun in that? Isn't their little "adventure" what makes this entire fic? So, sorry guys, no break for you!

Y'know, I wasn't going to put Kairi anywhere in this fic, but she sorta just popped out of nowhere and called. I guess she'll always find a way. Not that I hate Kairi or anything like that- oh god no- it's just that I find she sorta gets in the way is all. If I can help it, I'll try not to have any more here. No Kairi, no Kairi-bashing.

OH! and thank you all so much for your reveiws!! I'm glad that you who bother to, are enjoying yourselves. Thanks for reading! because of all of the readers, there are now about 1186 hits and about 22 reveiws! Keep at it! and I'll see ya at the next update!

-Anigo


	12. Six Steps

**Author's Little Tid-bit Thingy:** Okay, I know it's been a bit longer of a wait this time than in comparison to any of the other times, and again, I would like to send my apologies, but I've been really "busy." Yeah, moving will do that to you. Still not done with that by the way. But when that's all done, I'll have more time to write . . . I think. I'll sure as hell try, though and that's all I can give you right now. For now though, you guys enjoy this next installment. It's one of those let's-get-this-done-in-one-sitting-so-that-the-readers-will-have-something-to-er-READ things. I hope it's not too crappy.

* * *

_**Six Steps **_

It happened every time. He would think long and hard about everything he wanted to say. When the bell rang, he would quickly sign off on the note and fold it into a convenient shape readying it for transition. Whatever he hadn't been able to write in the letter, he would plan to explain personally to Sora during the passing period.

Gathering his things and returning his textbook into the cupboard, Riku emerged from his Government class and into the corridor, already teeming with students trying to meet up with one another before their next class began. All in all, it was a six minute process.

Sora was already out of his History class and was waiting by the tree where they met every day, shifting his book bag over his right shoulder. When he spotted Riku, he smiled and gave a slight wave before going to dig in his pocket. Riku waved back, fumbling with the folded pieces of paper in his free hand. Weaving between the streams of students, or "crowd dodging" as they had come to know it, for a few seconds more, he finally made it to the tree as well where the two boys made a one-handed letter transfer, switching them skillfully between their fingers. Each had written as much as they could in response to their prior letters, while, of course, taking notes and actually pretending to pay attention during the lessons.

The plan was to talk with Sora, about what he hadn't been able to write in the letter. That way, there were no loose ends when his friend read the letter in his next class. However, the words always seemed to dissipate whenever he and Sora really got to talking, usually about what had happened in class or something that had been discussed the night before. So much so, that he completely forgot that he had ever had anything he wanted to say in the first place.

They would walk together for a while down the corridor talking about anything and everything, except the content of their letters that is, until they separated again to go to their next class. It was during this time, always six steps later, that the words would always seem to creep back up on him. At the realization, Riku would turn to grab Sora's attention once more, only to find that the younger boy was already out of sight.

It was always in those six steps.

And it was happening again. Sora was laughing beside him about a Burger King commercial he'd seen the night before. Riku was laughing as well; he hadn't seen the commercial, but from Sora's descriptions, he was able to picture the scene almost perfectly. And once again, any thought about the letter had been completely obliterated within the echoes of Sora's laughter.

"So," he was saying, sobering down a bit, "What would you do if there was some weird dude standing there outside your window with that- that _face_, and he hands you a sandwich and the only thing he says to you is, 'It's egg-normous!'?"

Riku let himself sober down as well as they passed the tables where most students gathered for break and lunch. So, Sora had decided to accompany him to the gates separating the math buildings and fields from the rest of the school. Considering that Sora's English class was clear across the campus, this was really something to be noted. Tomorrow, he Riku would have to remember to return the favor.

"I dunno." Riku replied, "I guess, I would have to scream like mad and beat his ass with a gardening hose. I mean, who knows what he was doing outside of the window in the first place . . . pervert."

Sora laughed anew. "A gardening hose!? Remind me not to come to your window anytime soon, 'kay?"

The crowd was beginning to thin out, which could only mean that the bell was going to ring again pretty soon and, unlike middle school, there was no warning bell to let them know when there was only one minute left to get to class. Sora's smile faded to a realized shock when he saw that the crowd was considerably thinner.

He turned to leave immediately, "Hey, I've gotta go okay? I'll see you at break then, right?"

Riku nodded, setting his sights on the second floor of the mathematics building. There was something else he had wanted to say, he knew it. However, for the life of him, he could not remember what it was.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, see ya!" Sora smiled again as he waved, already walking.

"See ya!"

Riku turned toward class. His steps were routine by now.

_One . . . two . . . three . . . _

What had it been that he wanted to discuss with Sora? Hmm, perhaps he would be able to think of it in class and write it in the next letter.

_Four . . . five . . . _

He looked down into his hands to find Sora's latest letter. There was a little doodle on the front of it. A smiling face. And was that a . . . demonic pickle!?"

_SIX!_

That was it!!

Riku turned on his heel. Maybe he would be able to catch Sora this time before he had the chance to get too far away. Standing on his toes, he cocked his head, trying to find the spiky brown mass that was Sora. Through the still-thinning, now-babbling brook of people, streaking to get to class on time, there was absolutely no sign of him. When had Sora become that fast on his feet?

Oh well, he would just write it down when he got to class as the first part of his response letter. Either that or just talk to him at break about it.

If it hadn't been for those damned six steps.

* * *

**Ending Little Tid-bit Thingy:** Okay, short, I know and again, I'll have something for you pretty soon. Believe it or not, this fic actually has a plot (gasp)!! I'm getting to it I swear. It's a let's- watch- and- see- how- it- unfolds thing. So, coming soon, expect an actual plot! Eee! Okay until then, thanks for reading and for sticking it out with me for this long!

See you all later!!!

-Anigo


	13. The Letter

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Kingdom Hearts. All non-related characters and events, though, bear my partial seal.

**Author's little tid-bit thingy: HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! **Look, I know it's been a reeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyy long time and i apologize so much for making you wait. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update very often anymore, I'm still trying to get my life back together. However, if things run smoothly, I'll be able to come back a devote more time to these stories . . . i have a few others up my sleeve too, but not until I can get you all up to date with the ones I've already started.

Okay, I know I said this last time, but the plot to this story is on the way. There are a few things that are getting ready to happen and in order to better understand them, I figure it'd be best to familiarize the audience on how everything began in the first place. So let's all go back. Back to the beginning.

* * *

**_The Letter . . . part one_**

With his hands fisted in his pockets, Riku fidgeted with a deep frown on his face. The bell had rung and it was time to go to the last class of the day . . . he knew that it was either now or never . . . well, actually, it was more like now or tomorrow. But that "tomorrow" had circumstances. Lin had made that very clear the day before

"Either you tell Sora tomorrow, or I will!" an ultimatum if ever he'd heard one. And considering that TODAY was tomorrow . . . he had little choice.

The night before, after speaking to Lin, Riku had written everything he'd wanted to say out into a letter . . . the first of its kind, but it was not, by far, the last. His heart pounding in his ears as everyone gathered their things from their lunch spot in preparation to leave for class, Riku pulled out the single page letter. It was starting to get a little tattered at the edges and the college-ruled lines were starting to fade from where he had been messing with them for two days straight.

He fussed with his lower lip, still debating whether or not to actually hand the letter off at all. A strong part of him yelled and screamed to keep it to himself, but another, equally strong part of him wanted to hand it off and be done with it. And then there was the bit about what Lin had said . . .

His frown grew deeper. It was none of Lin's business to go around telling people his personal dilemmas . . . even if the person he told happened to _be _the dilemma. That was the driving force that fueled his next actions.

Passing through the rest of the group and exchanging meaningful nods with Lin, Riku finally caught up with Sora, but as soon as he saw the other boy, everything in Riku seemed to freeze. Why did this have to be so damned HARD!? Why was it that he and Sora had been the best of friends for the longest of times, absolutely NOTHING between them went unsaid . . . nothing, that is, except for this. This one secret. Sure, fear did play a part in this, but usually, he was able to better control this emotion . . . what about this made it so different?

. . . It was because it was Sora, wasn't it? Anyone else and this wouldn't have been nearly as taxing.

When Sora looked up after situating his backpack over his shoulder, he noticed the worried, fretting expression that his friend was wearing. "Hey, Riku . . ." he asked cautiously, ". . . what's the matter?"

Riku could only shake his head, unable to speak. He fidgeted again with the folded paper in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over it and silently wishing he could make it disappear . . . conveniently "lose" it somewhere. He turned to glance at Lin, who was watching from the end of the corridor as if he was just about to turn the corner.

"Look, Riku. If it's because of that 'kiss' . . . that was nothing. It wasn't even a real kiss anyway. So it's fine, right?"

Riku turned his head back to face Sora once again . . . kiss? That's right! They had been playing the pocky game during lunch. They had been so close together. Sora's lips, right there, just barely touching his own . . . but it was too public and unsettling to his nerves to really and truly relish in the experience. And besides, Sora had just said it wasn't a real kiss anyway.

"I-it's not that." Riku explained trying to find the words he wanted now that he had found his voice.

They began a slow pace toward the end of the corridor. Once they reached the end, they would split and have to go in opposite directions. _Okay,_ he told himself firmly, _now! Do it now and get it over with!_

Steeling his nerves, Riku swallowed as the end of the hall drew nearer, the light coming closer. Oh great, another lame movie cliché. But somehow, it felt as if "head(ing) toward the light" really did spell out his doom.

. . . and the light was fast-approaching . . .

They stopped at the end of the corridor, and without another word, before he could have any more hesitant thoughts, Riku extended his hand, lowering his gaze and turning it away, so he wouldn't have to meet the younger boy eye-to-eye.

"This is for you." And with that, he left the contents of his heart in the confused grasp of the dilemma and walked away before there could be any response. He did turn back, only once, to see the puzzled expression Sora wore as he toggled his gaze between the paper and his friend.

--

The final bell sounded and Riku's stomach dropped. The moment of truth. He would meet Sora back at that corridor, as he did every day, but today, there would be one major difference in the meeting: Sora would know the truth.

They arrived at almost the same time, Sora, in contrast to Riku's trepidation, was beaming, the unfolded paper gripped loosely in his hand as they approached one another. It was Riku's turn for confusion, but that confusion soon gave way to relief. It meant that Sora understood, didn't it? Feeling much lighter, he made the final steps toward his best friend, returning his wave as they met.

Sora's beaming smile never faltered. "Is this a joke?" he asked excitedly, "Lin put you up to this, didn't he?"

There was an uneasy moment between them, where neither one knew how to proceed and Sora immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing. All truth was written in the tense air before them and every hope for a comfortable understanding had been shattered. Both of their bodies braced for the impact in that silent moment.

Riku's heart and stomach fell down to his feet with a sickening, wet, _**squish**_. Any movement, and he would have stepped on them both. He swallowed instead, trying to keep his smile in place. He failed . . . and turned silently to walk away with just enough time to see Sora's expression drop just as quickly.

Well, there it was, the one thing Riku wanted never to happened had been accomplished in the matter of one minute . . . he had just ruined a perfectly fantastic relationship with his best friend. No, wait. Ruined was too light of a word. Destroyed. Shattered. Decimated.

Those worked much better.

"Riku!" Sora called after him, walking to catch up as Nia joined their group. "Riku, what does this mean?"

Keeping his expression stale, pushing aside anything and everything else in his mind, Riku turned quickly to take the piece of paper from Sora and into his grasp, balling it up tightly, curling his fist around it.

"If you don't get it," he began solemnly, turning away again, "then you don't need to."

The look on Sora's face was surprised, almost afraid, as he reached out for his friend and his crumpled up confession. "Riku. Wait!"

The older boy ignored the call and kept walking with his head lowered. His eyes were fixated on the ground and he fought with everything within him to still all emotion, but in doing so, he only intensified them. Isn't that how it always worked? Hide them from the rest of the world, watch them grow and fester inside until they kill you. . . yeah, that's about right.

He could do that, couldn't he? Let Sora think it was a joke. Play along with it so he would at least be able to keep on friendly terms with him . . . even if it would kill every time he looked into his eyes, knowing for certain that it would never be.

At least he finally knew.

Hey, look . . . a trash can . . .

As they passed, Riku made a little detour, or rather a beeline for the can with his arm and fist extended. But before he could go any further, dispose of the evidence of today's disaster, he was stopped in his actions by the only force that could.

"No! Riku, don't!" a panicked Sora caught up at the last second, taking Riku's wrist and prying the crumpled paper from his hand.

Unable to do or say anything else, Riku shoved the hand away, letting Sora have the paper and continued to walk toward the back lot of the school, where the younger boy's bicycle was chained. The walk was pretty much silent with the exception of a few overheard phrases from Sora and Nia as they discussed things behind him.

"Yeah, but I don't understand." Sora had been saying, "what does it _mean_?"

Nia seemed to be pondering, maybe reading the letter over, "Well, it's kinda obvious, isn't it? I mean it can be summed up in four words . . . maybe three."

Sora let out an audible sigh as they approached the bicycle rack. Lin was there already and from the look of it, he had been waiting a while for them to arrive. He gave a small wave as he noticed their approach. When there was a hesitant return from the two other boys, Nia made her way to the front of the group to go and explain things to Lin herself.

Behind them, Sora and Riku were as silent as ever. Riku stood awkwardly beside the not-so-much-of-a-dilemma-anymore, Sora, waiting for him to unchain his bike so they could leave. Sora, who's mother wanted him home as soon as possible, would be headed home soon, leaving Riku, Nia, and Lin to head toward the bookstore, their after-school spot, where they would usually catch up on manga. Today would be no different, right?

"I think we should leave those two alone for a while." Lin said plainly when Nia had finished her explanation, "Let them sort some things out."

Riku's eyes shot up at Lin, widened with shock. This lasted all but a second before they narrowed murderously in his direction, almost setting Fire to his shirt. Lin stared right back, un-intimidated, as a small smile crept to his face. It was supposed to be encouraging, Riku supposed, but, at the moment, it seemed nothing shy of sadistic.

. . . Leave them alone, trapped within their awkward little box. Let's go up ahead and pretend to talk, when in all actuality, we can hear every word they're saying . . . that sound about right?

It was Riku's turn for that audible sigh. There was no point in arguing with them right now. Besides, it was better to wait and murder Lin in his sleep. He'll never see it coming. He glared up at them through his bangs as they left. In that moment, Sora came and stood beside him, walking his bike rather than actually riding it.

"They're leaving?"

Riku could only nod his response.

"Should . . . we go?"

Nod

Amazingly, there was not much said at all until it was nearly time for them to part again. They neared an intersection, Sora would turn left to go up the hill to his house, whereas, Riku would cross the street toward the bookstore to meet up with Lin and Nia. It was the tunnel analogy all over again and the light was, once again, waiting for him. Only this time, he'd brought Sora along as well to be doomed right alongside him, great . . .

"So," Sora spoke again, no doubt reaching the same realization, "You wanna keep walking with me?"

Riku glanced to his side to see Sora's uncomfortable shift from foot to foot as he turned his bike to head up the hill.

Hesitation. "Okay." Deep sigh, wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.

There could be no more stalling. "How long?"

Riku hesitated once again, unsure of how to answer. He gave a shrug. "A long time."

Sora nodded. "So you've been sitting on this for a while then?"

". . . Yeah . . ."

There were more questions coming and Riku could feel them, however, Sora remained quiet, mulling things over just as much as he was, and, no doubt, just as uncomfortable as he was, if not more so.

"Maybe, we should wait." Sora said finally, "I'll be able to think better later, maybe tomorrow."

Riku nodded again. "Yeah, me too. I can answer your questions then."

"And you can ask me whatever question you want too, okay?"

"Alright."

The conversation died again, the once-deafening awkwardness between them went along with it. Of course, there was still a bit of apprehension when they spoke, but overall, the mood had lightened considerably. Alright, maybe Lin would live to see another day after all.

There was still tomorrow and Riku and Sora both knew, that only time could prepare them for what was to come, tomorrow was a different day, after all, right?

--

And, of course, tomorrow chose today to rear its ugly head.

Sora hadn't shown up that morning before school, which meant one of two things. One: maybe he was just late. Or two: he had chosen to stay home today.

Once again, as Riku stood in the hallway between their second period classrooms, he fidgeted with a folded sheet of thin paper, waiting for any sign of Sora. He both wanted badly to see the boy again, and was terrified of it. He wanted to believe that Sora had just been late that day, but, again, there was that other side that prodded on in the back of his mind hoping that Sora had stayed home and had given them both another "tomorrow".

There. That unmistakable call. Riku looked up to see Sora hurrying toward him in an attempt to meet up before the looming bell, a piece of paper folded in his hand as well.

"Hey." Was his hastened greeting.

"Hey." Riku replied approaching him to meet at the small tree between the classrooms.

It was here that he was really able to get a good look at Sora, in a way that he could never have seen from a distance. His blue eyes, usually happy and bright seemed on edge, uncomfortable, even sad. Riku tilted his head trying to make sense of it, but Sora only shrugged, shaking his head, silently conveying that he'd be okay in a while.

Without any other words, they made their first exchange, swapping the letters between them and parting quickly as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

Once he was seated and his government class was underway, preparing to watch a video, Riku pulled out Sora's letter from his pocket and, a bit hesitantly, unfolded the heading. He saw his name over the top line and continued to unfold, spotting something else immediately, making him hastily re-fold the letter, shoving it away in his desk to lay over his books.

Holding back a pained noise and shutting his eyes tightly, Riku hung his head in the darkness of the room. No one would notice. He didn't want them to as it was all he could do not to shed a tear.

. . . To be continued

* * *

**Ending tid-bit thingy:** Part one of two. This is where it all started . . . the very beginning and everyone knows beginings aren't pretty. There is still more to be told, so please be patient with me just a little longer and I'll try to have part two up within the next week.

Til then!!

-Anigo


End file.
